Tears of the Heart preview
by Kitserix
Summary: preview of another Hiei/oc pairing, this one is different from 'Song of the Moon'


Hi everyone!

Well I return and with new fanfics! im currently debating about my Peter Pan story, should i leave it as it is or continue? i really loved my idea for it im leaning more towards writing more for it. But right now, im going to post this story. Ive always loved YYH, since i was 7, it was my very first anime besides Inuyasha. This will be a Hiei/OC story, ive had the idea swimming around in my mind for a while and with the help of my friend _**Heve-chan**_ [who loved my idea and wanted me to write it] I have made up my mind and have decided to dedicate this story to her. [She is a Hiei lover like me] Ive had a horrible writers block period where i havent been able to write anything. so i hope this story helps me kick it. Forgive me if my OC seems a slight Mary-Sue, ill be working on her development as a character as the story goes. Least just say there will be events where she will grow and become stronger. And so on with the story!

The theme song for this story is _**'Hand of Sorrow' by Within Temptation**_

_**Heve-chan**_ this is for you 3

Chapter 1

Spirit World...

The sky of the Spirit World swirled endlessly with clouds that scattered over a bright blue sky. Amoung the clouds flew a lone figure, heading toward a castle like building. Landing gentlely infront of the gates, stood the girl as she knocked. After a few mintues the gates opened and allowed the girl enterance to King Enma's castle. The girl moved swiftly down the halls to enter her report to Lord Koenma, King Enma's son, she soon made it to his office door with her reports in hand. Before she could knock, she heard her lord call to her.

"You may enter Chiyo. No need to knock." Came Koenma's voice,Chiyo sighed entering the room, only to be tackled by a blue haired women.

"Chiyo-chan! I havent seen you around the Spirit World in forever!" Babbled Botan as she released Chiyo from her iron-grip hug. Chiyo smiled after recovering alittle from the attack from the blue haired reaper.

"Yes it has been a long time Botan." She smiled, as she heard Koenma clear his throat at the two reapers.

"Now is not the time for chit-chat Botan. We have a serious matter on our hands." He said folding his hands under his chin, "Yusuke has been asked to join this years Dark Tournament on Hanging Neck Island."

"You mean that demon tournament, Sir?" Chiyo asked, tilting her head slightly.

Koenma nodded, "The one and only, Chiyo."

"But why would the Dark Tournament want our detective to join it?" She asked, Koenma sighed, he turned his chair around and the tv screen switched on a video of Yusuke Urameshi and an other man fighting. The tv soon froze on a close up of the other man, Chiyo inwardly cringed at the sight of him. Koenma turned around and faced the two reapers once more.

"That man on the screen is Toguro...an enemy from Yusuke's last case." Koenma said sighing sadly.

"You mean the ice apperition Yukina case? I heard Detective Urameshi killed that man,sir." Chiyo said surprised as she stared at the screen.

"So did we all, Chiyo. Toguro was the one who asked Yusuke to enter, if he didnt...Toguro said he would kill him." Koenma said quietly, as Chiyo gasped. Botan was just as shocked as Chiyo was.

"But Lord Koenma! You dont think Yusuke could beat him do you?" yelled Botan, As Koenma turned to her.

"You know as well as i do Botan that Yusuke isnt strong enough to defeat Toguro. But his special training with Genki might give him a chance to..." Koenma said as Botan became silent. Chiyo was shocked, once again by the news.

"Detective Urameshi is being trained by Genki once again? I thought he had completed his training, sir?" She asked as Koenma shook his head slowly.

"Not even close Chiyo..."

Chiyo was now worried, She didnt know the detective personally. But she knew Botan knew him, She looked over to her blue-haired friend who looked more worried then she did. She noticed that, even her Lord Koenma looked worried. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"So what is Detective Urameshi going to do about a team sir? The rules clearly state that they need 5 members. Will he be asking the help of the men who helped in the Saint Beast case?" she asked, Koenma nodded.

"Yes, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei will be joining him. Toguro made sure of that as well." Koenma said looking away slightly. "I will also be attending the tournament."

"Sir! is that really a wise choose? you could get hurt!" Chiyo protested loudly as did Botan.

"I know what im doing, i have to keep watch over the team." He said Raising his hand to silence them.

"Yes, Sir" The two reaper replied sadly.

Human World - On the boat to Hanging Neck Island [Chiyo's POV]

I could feel the soft sway of the ship as i gazed at the horizon, I can faintly see Hanging Neck Island in the distance. Oh dear...what have i gotten myself into? There is no reason for me to be at this tournament. How could i let Botan talk me into this...

_**Flash Back **_[no ones POV]


End file.
